Kiss Yourself Goodbye
by quaint-little-categories
Summary: “I’m leaving”. Two words. Two simple words and House’s world broke apart.one shot. Cameron leaves. Language warning.


**Just taking a short break from writing Worth Falling For. For my readers don't worry I'll update within the day. **

**--**

**Kiss Yourself Goodbye.**

--

House sat in his dark office, brooding.

A movement caught his eye and he glanced up.

She entered the room silently and stood in the doorway.

Her figure was illuminated by the hall light and all he could see was a silhouette.

Her face was in darkness but House knew it was her.

He'd know her anywhere.

She walked soundlessly towards him, her head held high.

Stopping in front of his desk he watched her, memorizing her every movement.

House got up from his chair and limped painfully to stand beside her.

Cameron turned slightly to face him.

House took a small step forward and bent his head down to look directly into her turned-up face.

Someone turned the hall light off and they were plunged into darkness.

House blinked a few times and let his eyes readjust.

As a cloud moved from in front of the moon the room was bathed in silvery light.

House looked down at Cameron and saw that her eyes glowed as the moonlight hit them.

As the moonlight covered them it made her look even more beautiful.

"I'm leaving".

Two words. Two simple words and House's world broke apart.

"Why?", he demanded.

"Why not?", she contradicted.

House shrugged, "Because you belong here".

Cameron shook her head, "No I don't"

House cocked his head, "You do. What's the real reason your leaving?".

Cameron shook her head, "I can't work here while you're here".

House nodded, "Why not?".

Cameron glared at him in the soft light, "You know why".

She turned and made for the door.

"Oh, I see", House began, spitefully, following her, "Because you have a little school girl crush on your boss and he doesn't like you back you have to quit and move away. Grow up, Cameron".

House stopped in his tracks as Cameron's small hand slapped him squarely across his face.

"Fuck you, House", she snarled.

She started to exit but a calloused hand grabbed her small wrist and pulled her back into the room.

Cameron pulled her arm, trying to release it from House's vice grip.

When House saw her struggle he immediately let go.

"Sorry", he mumbled.

Cameron glared at him, rubbing her wrist.

"Like I said, fuck you".

She moved out of the room and walked down the hall.

House watched her stop at the elevator and seeing her delay as an opportunity he limped after her.

"Seriously", he called loudly, "Grow up. You're so naïve, Cameron. You're leaving because you can't handle this. Because things get just a little bit hard and you give up".

Cameron turned and stalked towards him, "No! I'm leaving because of you! Because you're a jerk. You're cruel and a selfish fucking bastard".

Cameron walked up to him and poked him in the chest making her point.

"Everything's a puzzle for you and that's all that matters. You have skills beyond belief, you are an amazing doctor who could help tons of people but all you do is sit in you're fucking office and play your stupid game boy!"

Cameron turned, disgusted with him, "I'm not the one who has to grow up".

House stood shocked, staring after her as she walked to the stair well door.

Knowing there was nothing he could do to stop her he decided to take control of the situation.

He limped after her, "What? No goodbye kiss? When you thought I was dying you couldn't keep your little paws off me".

Cameron opened the door and stood in the doorway for a few seconds.

Glancing over her should she grinned forebodingly, "Kiss yourself goodbye".

She walked through the door, slamming it hard behind her.

House stood in the empty, pitched black hall as the sound of the slamming door resounded around him.

And that was all that was left of her.

A few last menacingly words and a slam of a door.

_I'm leaving_.

Those two words became the most hated words in his vocabulary, yet they were the first words he said to Cuddy the next morning.

He wasn't leaving because he couldn't handle things; he was leaving because he could. Because now that she was gone everything was in his control.

Because he didn't want to kiss himself goodbye he wanted her to kiss him hello.

**FINISHED!**

**R&R and tell me what you think of my little one shot.**


End file.
